Curtain Call
by mc93
Summary: When the seniors leave, it's time for Blaine and co to find themselves, and decide on who they want to become. However, with boyfriends far away, and new challenges, it's time for some members of the glee club to grow up and realise what life really is about. *Generally follows series three with themes*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this generally follows season three with themes, songs etc, but I've changed the story line. POV changes from Summer - Blaine - Narrator. **  
**Main Characters - Summer (new) - Blaine - Kurt - Sam - Mike - Warblers - Finn - (occasionally Santana - Artie - Jake - Ryder - Marley)**  
**I know I've made a lot of spelling, punctuation mistakes, but please see past that! I love writing and I love Glee, so I thought I'd give this a go. First timer with Glee FF. **  
**Feedback would be greatly appreciated, I will only continue if I know people are reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
The Plan **

Nobody's perfect. Not one person can say that in their entire life they've never done a bad thing. Never told a little white just to get them through the day. I'm not perfect. Although, I don't think I'm a bad person. Yes, I've told a few lies, said a few bad things about people, done things I'm not proud of but I'm not _bad_. Last year, I thought my life was perfect. I thought my friends were perfect; my school grades were kind-of-perfect, my life was just really, really perfect. However, I soon learnt that nothing can stay perfect forever, because people do bad things. "Perfect" people are capable of being bad, their just really good at hiding it.

I've done a really bad thing.

_"These violent delights have violent ends _  
_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder _  
_Which, as they kiss, consume"_

_-Romeo and Juliet, Act II, Scene VI_

**Sometimes Shakespeare knows what he's talking about. **

* * *

"I just feel so lonely."  
"Shut up, you have me, you've got the rest of the Glee club, and now you're Mr President, you have the entire school. You're the opposite of lonely Anderson."  
"I don't have Kurt." Blaine sighed.  
"You do. You just don't have him here." I smiled reassuring my best friend.

Blaine and I met two years ago when I first moved to Ohio, my all –girl school and his all-boy school joined choirs. We were paired together to sing a duet, and that was that, Inseparable ever since. He's my rock. I can talk to him about anything and rely on him for everything. A few years ago, I started dating Mike Chang, and one Summer he cheated on me at his dumb ass Asian camp with Tina. When Blaine found out he rushed to my house with ice-cream and 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' and I cried on his shoulder. He's just perfect.

"I need to go to New York don't I?" Blaine said appearing in front of me at his election party in Bread Stix  
"Oh, um, you don't need to, but if you are, please can I come? Pretty, pretty please Blainey pie?" I said begging and using my best puppy dog eyes  
"Are you free this weekend?"  
"I am now."  
"You're the best Sum." Blaine said smiling back before turning to walk away.

"What was that about?" Sam asked walking over to me.  
"I think I just agreed to go the New York this weekend." I said laughing.  
"You two are strange." He said putting his arm over my shoulder and kissing me on the cheek. "Oh, happy six month anniversary by the way" he said pulling out a little box from his jacket pocket. My heart stopped.  
"Aw, you didn't have to" I said frowning in secret delight.  
"Open it." He said grinning.

As I cradled the red velvet box in my hand, my head raced at the thought of what could be inside. Something this small just screams jewellery. Slowly, I lifted the lid of the box up with my thumbs and peered inside. A huge smile spread across my face as a shiny silver necklace appeared inside.

"Open the locket" Sam commanded.

I picked the glimmering chain in my hand and ran my finger across the small heart shaped locket before clicking it open. A tiny picture of my little brother and Sam smiling alongside him appeared.

"Oh " I gasped.  
"Do you like it?" He asked putting his hands around my waist.  
"How? Where did you even get this picture? And how the hell did you afford this?" I asked still in awe of my present.  
"Marcus and I went down to the photo shop the other day and got some photos taken, then I just asked for one printed to fit inside your locket. Here." He rummaged about inside his other pocket and pulled out the strip of pictures of him and Marcus.  
"Sam. This is just perfect. You amazing." I said smiling and wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"I'm glad you like It"  
"I'm so in love with you Sam Evans" I said kissing him gently on the lips.  
"I love you too Summer" he replied, before kissing me again.

**I know it's short, I'm testing the water. **  
**Feedback PLEASEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **  
**Oh Daddy**

The weekend had arrived at long last. I had my suitcase packed and ready in the hallway and was putting the finishing touches to my make-up when Blaine arrived.

"Ready to go?" He asked appearing at my door with my little brother draped over his back.  
"Give me five minutes." I said rushing. "And, put him down, he's just ate breakfast"  
"No way, we're playing Buzz and Woody again aren't we Marcus?" He said with a grumpy expression on his face.  
"Okay well fly away Buzz while I get dressed." I said waving them out the room.

After a 3 hour, unexciting plane journey, Blaine and I finally touched down in JFK airport, New York. My father, who works in New York, arranged for his car to pick us up and off we went to surprise Kurt and Rachel at their apartment.

The sun shined down on the side walk as we made our way to see Kurt. Blaine had bought flowers from a little shop outside JFK and seemed excited about being reunited with his boyfriend. However, he'd been quieter than usual this entire trip, and hadn't really mentioned Kurt at all.

"You okay?" I asked as we sat in traffic.  
"Yeah, just nervous, that's all." He said fidgeting with his hands.  
"Why are you nervous?" I asked, confused.  
"I haven't seen Kurt in over a month. What if things have changed?"  
"Don't be stupid Anderson. You two are the Brangelina of Ohio." I smiled, holding one of his hands to reassure him  
"Thanks" he said smiling nervously.

Blaine trembled nervously as we stood behind the door of Kurt and Rachel's loft. As the door slid back, Blaine hid his face behind the roses as I stood giggling behind him. Kurt shrieked as Blaine revealed himself and handed him the roses. They embraced immediately, both looking emotional. I then appeared through the door as Rachel ran over to greet us, she let out a squeal as we all hugged and re-united.

A few moments later when we'd all settled down, I decided to give Kurt and Blaine some privacy, so I headed out into the warm New York air to pay my dad a visit. He and my mom broke up five years ago. He is a workaholic, and it had a huge effect on our family. He was never home, always away at meetings in different cities. Also, the fact that at these "meetings" he was sleeping with another woman, kind of played a huge part on my parents' divorce. I know he sounds like an awful man, and I suppose he is, but he's still my dad. He is still the man who taught me how to swim and ride a bike, and he'll be the man to walk me down the aisle one day.

I jumped in the car and it drove me to a huge skyscraper in down town Manhattan. As I walked to reception, everyone that passed me were either in suits or Chanel, and here I was wearing Wal-Mart's finest, great. I skipped to the elevator and dashed up to the 24th floor, where I was to be greeted by my dad's assistant, Greg.

"Oh. My. God", said Greg covering his mouth with his hands as I emerged from the crowded elevator.  
"Greg! Hey!" I said smiling, running over to embrace him.  
"Who are you and what have you done with the little Summer that I knew?" He laughed, still shocked  
"Yeah, well I haven't saw you in like, six years Greg. Puberty served me well."  
"It sure as hell did kid." He said throwing my a high five.

After reuniting, he walked me to my dad's office. Everything looks familiar. The old oak desks, the huge windows offering you a view of central park, this place was the definition of fancy. As I walked into my dad's office, I was hit by the strong smell of his cologne that I bought him for Christmas. As I entered cautiously, he spun round in his chair and gave me one of his signature smiles. My dad was a lawyer, and was known for being the biggest charmer around; his smile could get a serial killer of the hook. He is the definition of dapper, in fact, I don't think I've ever saw him not wearing a suit. His slick, black hair was always perfectly combed back, and he always carried a cigar in his pocket.

I rushed over to his desk and he wrapped his huge arms around me, lifting me up into the air.  
"God, I've missed you Sum" he said squeezing my tiny body  
"Missed you too dad." I replied smiling as he put me back on my feet  
"How long are you in town?" He asked  
"Just the weekend, I'm here with Blaine, he's seeing his boyfriend"  
"Well that's a relief. When Greg told me you were in the city with a boy I must admit, I got worried."  
"Well you have nothing to worry about. Blaine is gold star gay" I said reassuring him and sitting down on the couches that sat against the walls of his office  
"How's your brother?" He asked sitting down next to me. Okay, so, my dad isn't my little brother's dad. My mom and dad broke up, then she got re-married a year later and had Marcus the year after that. My step-dad is the complete polar opposite of my dad. Paul, that's my step-dad, is awesome, but he's more of a hoodie and jeans kinda guy.  
"He's fine. Just started the first grade."  
"Wow, he's six already? How time flies." My dad looks almost saddened by this news. In the eight years he and my mom have been divorced, he's just gone from one girl to the next. They're almost always blonde, in their twenties, and his receptionist. He goes through them like Blaine goes through hair gel.  
"How's Lindsay?" I asked  
"Oh, we broke up a few months back. She got a part on a soap opera in LA, and you know my rules on long distance."  
"Is that why you haven't called me in eight months?" I felt my words sting him. I love him, but I feel like he forgets about me sometimes, like I need to call him to remind him he has a daughter. Don't get me wrong, the $50 a week that he sends me is great, but I'd rather have a father than money.  
"Sum, you know I've been snowed under with work"  
"It's okay" I say, shaking it off and flashing him my best attempt as a smile. "So, do you wanna go get some lunch?"  
"Aw kid, I would love to, but I have a client coming in soon, so…"  
"Oh, okay, that's fine." I say standing up, disappointed  
"Are you free tomorrow or?"  
"I'm spending the day with my friends dad"  
"Okay, well I guess I'll see you another time" he says leaning in to give me another hug, flashing that ridiculous smile that I see straight through.  
"Yeah" I reply smiling back  
"Well, safe flight kid"  
"Bye dad." I smile before turning to leave the room, when Greg jumps up from his desk and rushes over to me. He's obviously heard the entire conversation.

"I'm on my lunch break. C'mon, my treat" he says smiling and linking our arms as we walk to the elevator giggling.

* * *

****change of POV – narrator****

Blaine and Kurt had spent the entire day together. Walking hand in hand through central park, seeing the afternoon showing of a Broadway show, and making every moment together special.

That night, everyone was meeting up at a local bar where all of the NYADA students go and sing. Summer was dressed in a tight, body-con black dress, huge heels and let her long blonde curly hair fall down her back. She walked into the bar with Kurt and Blaine, and bought them both drinks with her fake id. They then met up with Rachel and Finn, who'd randomly turned up, and Rachel's friend Brody who couldn't keep his eyes off Summer's ass.

Rachel and Brody got up and sang 'give your heart a break', and completely killed it. Then it was Summer's turn. As she stood behind the microphone, her on-stage confidence switched on and she started singing 'smash into you' by her queen, Beyonce. It was an emotional performance, and she sang it pitch perfect. Rachel had always been jealous of her. Not just because she was blessed with good looks and an amazing figure, but because even though she was the whitest girl in America, she had the body of Kim Kardashian, the voice of Jennifer Hudson and the swag of Beyonce, which was a perfect combination for a superstar. However, Summer wasn't the cocky type. She worked hard to keep her body and looks above average, and attended countless dance and singing lessons to keep her superstar potential up to scratch.

As everyone sat around the table in the corner of the room, drinking, laughing, Blaine looked some-what out of place. He had been looking uncomfortable all day, and now everyone was starting to notice. Summer tried to get him involved, but Brody was constantly wanting her attention, which Summer gave into eventually, but keeping sure nothing happened to stay faithful to Sam who was back home in Ohio.

Eventually, Blaine broke his awkward silence and asked to perform. He walked onto the stage, sat behind the piano, took a deep breath, dedicated the song to Kurt, then began to sing 'Teenage Dream'.

_"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep, _  
_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. _  
_My heart stops, when you look at me,_  
_Just one touch and baby I believe,_  
_This is real, so take a chance a don't ever look back, don't ever look back._"

As the song went on, Kurt's smile began to fade as tears started streaming down Blaine's face, and he soon realised that this song wasn't for him, and it wasn't the same as the first time he sang it for him. Something was different, something felt different. Blaine felt different...

Feedback PLEASE!  
next chapter soon


End file.
